


The Plumber

by doctoraicha



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctoraicha/pseuds/doctoraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine fixes the sink. Also lays some pipe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plumber

Goddamn it. 

“Mithy! Can you give me a hand?” Elena called to her. “Only the kitchen sink is blocked and I can’t plunge it and hold the other plug in at the same time!”

Mithian came out of her office and obligingly held down the plunge so Elena could try to move the blockage. Over the next few hours, she tried the plunger and three different kinds of chemicals. Elena, at the end of her rope, took the traps out to see what was stuck.

Only nothing was. They were not plugged up, and the blockage seemed to be down further, somewhere about four feet from where the pipes disappeared into the wall. It was time – past time, Mithy said – to call a plumber. 

Elena was a capable girl. She owned her own place, a cute ground floor flat in a listed building, and although she often bruised herself she had a lot of fun trying her hand at DIY. She also hated asking for help from a stranger so she rang her friend Merlin, who recommended his friend Gwaine. Merlin offered to call Gwaine himself so that the plumber would make time that very day to swing by and probe the blockage.

“He gave me his word he’d be there tonight, but he’s doing some big install so it will be after six,” Merlin said. 

Six o’clock came and went, and Elena and Mithian’s kitchen was still covered in plumbing parts, chemical bottles, dirty dishes, and dirty towels. She couldn’t run the dishwasher, because it drained into the sink, and the mess was giving her a headache. Mithian picked up a takeaway, since there was no cooking in that mess, and Elena waited. 

At seven, Merlin texted and said that Gwaine was still at work on the install, but he hadn’t forgotten and he promised he would be there that night.

Elena took a look around her kitchen and decided that a glass of wine was in order. At eight, she poured another. At nine, she resolved that Gwaine was a wanker who wasn’t coming, and decided she’d settle down with another glass and look up plumbers online, since clearly she was going to have to find another the next day.

At 9:30, Merlin texted that Gwaine was “on his way.” Elena giggled. 

When Gwaine finally arrived, he was younger and hotter than expected, and his hair blew in the wind like a romance novel model. This made her laugh, and made Gwaine raise an eyebrow. “The blockage is in this sink, through here,” she told him. 

“I’ll check the traps first,” he said.

“I’ve already done that. You’re going to have to go deep, and snake it,” she said, and sniggered. She pointed unnecessarily. “That hole needs probing.”

Gwaine didn’t say anything about the painfully bad pun, but he did look impressed. 

He probed the hell out of that hold, and then he asked, “Is this flat on a cellar, or…?”

“Basement, yes,” Elena said, and led him to the door that led to the low-ceilinged, cramped space that served as a storage and services area.

At the foot of the stairs, she pointed out the main drain and the kitchen sink offshoot. Thankfully only the sink and dishwasher were on that line, a 4cm or so black pipe about two metres long. 

Gwaine banged on the pipe with a large wrench, and asked for a bucket. “I’m pretty sure this is blocked for a long way down,” he said. “I think the best way to fix it is to replace it.”

“You’re going to lay pipe?” Elena asked, and giggled into her wine glass. She looked up at Gwaine through her lashes. In the light and shadow cast by the single bulb, he looked even better. He smirked, but didn’t answer.

“You aren’t laying black pipe, surely,” Elena pushed.

“That would be my mate Elyan,” Gwaine said. “I’m all about laying white pipe though. I can fix this blockage while I’m at it, too.”

Elena laughed, and ran a hand up his arm. “Cut that one, and get your pipe laid.”

Gwaine swallowed. “This won’t take ten minutes,” he said. 

A short time later, Gwaine was back in the kitchen. He reassembled the piping under the sink, and turned on the water to fill the traps.

“Anything else need seeing to?” he asked, with a gleam in his eyes. 

Elena stepped close to his chest, and tweaked his nipple. “I have another hole you can probe,” she said. Gwaine laughed this time, and caught her lips in a searing kiss that left her breathless and wanting. Soon, he hand her up on the counter, legs wrapped around him, grinding her sex against his bulge, tank top pulled down and breasts exposed.

Soon his turgid manhood was pounding into her, making her scream his name. Mithian appeared in the doorway, and Elena looked over at her. 

Mithy crossed her arms. “Room for a third?” she asked. 

Gwaine just winked, but he looked at Elena for confirmation. “Get the strap on, Mithy, I have a feeling this one needs a good probing,” she gasped out.

They wound up in the kitchen floor, Elena and Mithian making a Gwaine sandwich. Mithian was hitting Gwaine’s prostate with every stroke of her double-headed strap-on, and Gwaine’s strokes into Elena were erratic. He panted, and moaned, hands full of Elena’s breasts. 

“I’m coming! He gasped out, and stilled. Mithian wasted almost no time in pushing him to the side and fucking into Elena, lapping at her nipples. Elena slipped a tongue into her mouth, and reached down to touch her clit. Soon she was coming hard, and Mithian tumbled over the edge with her.

“Jesus Christ,” Gwaine moaned, lying on the floor with an arm over his face. “What just happened?”

“Hi. I’m Mithian, and I’d say my girlfriend and I just fucked the hell out of you. I’m hoping you fixed the fucking sink, too.”


End file.
